The present invention relates, in general, to geometric problems of tracks, and in particular to a method for correcting the track geometry of a track, in which the track is elevated into an initial track position and tamped, and subsequently, the track is stabilized involving a lowering in a controlled manner of the track into a final desired track position while simultaneously applying a vertical static load in conjunction with transverse vibrations.
In an article by William C. Vantuono, published in magazine "Railway Track & Structures, March 1996, pages 29-33, a method for correcting the track geometry is disclosed, using a so-called "mechanical continuous-action train" or MDZ which includes a high-performance tamping machine, a ballast plow and a track stabilizer traveling in an operating direction. This work unit of three cars continuously travels at operation, with the tamping machine positioning the track in a correct, initial track position and subsequently ballasting the track in conformity to regulations. Finally, the track is lowered by the track stabilizer in a controlled manner into a final desired track position while applying a static vertical load in combination with horizontal transverse vibrations.